skystriderfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam Sadler
Liam Sadler (January 16,2026- Present) is the bastard son to King Henrik Rabowski and his mistress Rose Sadler who was a maid in the castle at the time of the couples affair. Queen Seraphina Rabowski is the step-mother to Liam,even though she does not acknowledge him as more than a servant. Liam is the younger brother to Prince Casmir Rabowski and the lover and boyfriend to Casmir's betrothed Princess Emery Anastalsia. Liam currently works as servant in his fathers' castle in the Stables,where he maintains and works in the stables . Liam even serves under the "apprentice ship" of the Castle Vet. Biography Early Life He is the bastard son to King Henrik Rabowski and his mistress Rose Sadler who was a maid in the castle at the time of the couples affair. News spread around the castle of Rose's affair with the king after it became apparant that she was with child. After the birth of Liam ,Rose was banished to become a Low lander and to never see her son again. Liam was rasied by his grandparents. Liam's childhood friends consist of David Valdez and Piper Welch. Liam used to be the playmate of his older brother Casmir,until the boys entered into their preteen years and Casmir had to focus more on his studies as a prince. Queen Seraphina forbid the boys from playing together as her hatred for Rose blinded her from the boys' innocent friendship. As the years went by Liam was always fascinated by the animals on the ground and expressed interest to Sara about wanting to pursue a career as a Vet or work with animals. Due to his class status he was never allowed to attend a real school and often learned how to care for the animals from the Castle Vet. Liam would spend all of his childhood and teen years in the castle stables. Year 2046 Blah Physical Appearance Liam has brown hair. light green eyes with broad shoulders. Personality and Traits Liam is a very smart, kind ,patient and passionate person. Liam trys his best to follow all of the castle rules and go under the rader as much as possible. His friends would describe him as one of the most selfless people they have ever met. Liam is a big romantic at heart and has a soft side for making Emery feel like the princess she is. Relationships Romantic Emery Anastalsia is the girlfriend/lover to Liam. She becomes his home and entire world over time. Family Henrik Rabowski is the King and biological father to Liam Sadler. Henrik did not claim Liam at his birth,such demeaning him to the status of bastard and servant instead of the title of baron. Casmir Rabowski is the prince and older brother to Liam. Both boys often fight over Emery Anastasia. Friends Blah Skills and Abilities Not much is known about their skills and abilities. Gallery 1094f09b34183ceae644ed8dc43bed57.jpg Fea-dc-flash-qa-01-2015.png ficha_01.jpg Grant-Gustin_max1024x768-1.jpg Grant-gustin-1360391870.jpg Grant-Gustin-grant-gustin-30978386-494-342.jpg Grant-Gustin-of-Glee-cast-as-The-Flash-in-Arrow.jpg Grant-gustin-the-flash-03102014-04-580x435.jpg grantgustin1.jpg tumblr_mzmwl1zJev1t3h84qo1_500.jpg tumblr_n199bnh2Fh1susnhzo1_500.png tumblr_nrf72wSNN21tpxtb8o2_500.jpg tumblr_o96i3vDwop1s5a6k9o1_1280.jpg|Attending a castle event at the Anastalisa Castle -Taken by Emery 75f5f67f08d6ee2a8e3e7e41897bace1.jpg Grant .png 4e40983ff9dd17116500a984fe9583de.jpg large.gif tumblr_nk6adn20Lx1u7yt9no9_500.jpg Sadler Liam Liam Liam Category:Morana Pirates